The concept of the present invention results from the discovery of the fact that a computer operator wearing hard contact lenses and working continuously on computer operation suffers from less eyestrain as compared with general computer operators wearing no hard contact lenses and also from the investigation of the reason for the fact.
Each individual has a different eyeball strength in his naked eye and has an optical deflection, that is, an astigmatism. It is usual that the left eye is different in astigmatism angle from the right eye. It has become general that astigmatism corrective lenses be used to cure heavily distorted vision.
According to the present invention, a special lens for eyeglasses is produced by measuring the astigmatic angles of the naked left and right eyes of the operator and by bonding polarizing films made on the basis of the calculated degree of distorted vision to both left and right eyeglasses, thus providing eyeglasses for the operator working on computer operation, etc.